Crackish Bedroom Wishes
by xXKanpekiXx
Summary: Ryoma and Atobe. Funny quote. Total crack. Go for it. May turn into a series if liked enough With other pairs? . Just enough yaoi to make it teen.


Warning: I don't own anything. If I did, this wouldn't be fanfiction, this would be real.

Hi! I'm not so completely into RyomaXAtobe, but I think it's an interesting pairing and my bestie Rebeccer gave me this quote and I thought it fit this pair quite nicely. So I wrote a fanfiction. As you can tell, it's complete crack, with some sex references. Whole piece is centered around that one quote.

So here you have it. Enjoy?

* * *

Ryoma shifted uncomfortably under the embrace of his newly christened lover, Keigo Atobe. He was holding him a little too tight and Ryoma, like all snarky little boys, needed his personal space. Ryoma put his hands against Atobe's chest and pushed as forcefully as his small arms would allow, but it accomplished nothing.

"Hey! Boss Monkey! Let go of me!" He didn't know whether Atobe was sleeping or just ignoring him, but frankly, Ryoma didn't care.

He grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be a part of Atobe (Perverts, think what you like, but he snatched a handful of hair), and yanked.

Hard.

The sleeping prince awoke with a start and swore loudly.

"HEY! YOU STUPID BRAT! THAT'S ORE-SAMA'S HAIR!"

Ryoma narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, so?"

"For your information, my shampoo costs more than most prostitutes!"

Echizen smirked and said, teasingly, "So you have the hair of a high priced whore. I'm SO lucky to have a lover like you. Whatever, just let me go." Atobe, knowing he had the upper hand in this argument, tightened his hold on the smaller boy.

"Ore-sama doesn't feel like it." He grinned in an earnest manner, only to have Ryoma stick his tongue out at him. Atobe, feeling slightly vengeful, clasped onto the brat's tongue with his teeth, causing a hint of pain for Echizen.

Atobe totally earnedevery bit of that kick in the crotchal area.

He rolled over, releasing Ryoma from the death grip, and tried to make a recovery. The brat may be small, but he had muscle. When Keigo felt he could save face, he rolled back to see Ryoma in all his sheet-clad glory smiling back at him.

The only thing that charming expression of love got in return was a large scowl of disapproval.

Ah, hell, throw in a light growl.

"Aww, Keigo, baby, loads of new couples fight. It's completely normal."

"Not after their first fuck! That HURT, you little brat! Little Atobe-sama hadn't recovered from the sex yet!"

"…You call your penis 'Little Atobe-sama'? Ah, anyway, that's just how we are." Atobe grimaced, rubbing his privates to ease the pain, the actions having an adverse effect on Ryoma's…errr…Little Ryoma-sama. For the most part, it went unnoticed.

"Still, we should have a rule."

"Oh?" Ryoma was starting to show signs of acute horniness.

"We can't kick each other in the happy place anymore! It's much too weak a spot."

Echizen laughed. "That's not what you said last night…" Atobe took on a look of sudden indignation.

"So the brat is making sex jokes now? Haha! Your mind has become corrupt quickly."

"At least I retained my creativity. We may stop arguing if you don't learn to be original with your insults. How many times have you called me 'brat' today, excluding during sex? Face it, you can't come up with a diss to save that pretty little mop of whore hair of yours." Seeing the detrimental effects of his words sprawled all over Atobe's face, he took pride in the damage he had caused. Until Atobe put his pants back on.

"ORE-SAMA HAS NO NEED FOR MATH! And you want original? I'll give it to you!" He sucked in a preparatory breath and gave a mighty shout.

"I WISH YOU WERE A WOMAN SO I COULD KICK YOU IN THE VAGINA!"

His epic yell echoed throughout his mansion, alerting the help on duty that their master wanted the younger boy he was with was a girl so he could kick him/her in the vagina.

"…Stop talking. Take your pants off and get back in bed. We shall never speak of that again. Call me brat all you want. That was just…just shut up."

* * *

Yes, yes it's done. I do not advise using this line in public, but I have no control over your actions. Go wild.


End file.
